Unexpected
by AngelxofxmusicXx
Summary: Gold just wants Belle back. Lacey just wants to be accepted. What will it take for these two to find their happy endings? (An AU now that Belle has her memories back)
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Meeting

The inside of the bar was dark and more or less deserted, resembling how he felt. It had been an extremely emotionally draining week for Rumplestiltskin. Starting with nearly dying/being killed by Cora and ending with not being able to find Belle. It was his own fucking fault. He had been so caught up with helping sabotage Regina's plans to kill Snow that he hadn't had time to go to the hospital and tell Belle he was alive. Supposedly she had just checked herself out and disappeared.

It had taken every ounce of reason within him to not burn the building to the ground. After he had checked everywhere from the library, to Ruby, to the Hatter's home in the woods, to Regina's front door, he found no clues or hints. Nothing. She was just gone. It terrified him and there was nothing else he could do, but ask people to keep an eye out for her.

Desperate to keep his mind off all of it, he came to the Rabbit Hole for a drink. Partly because he had drank all of the whiskey in his home and that he couldn't be alone for another night with only his guilty conscious for company. It wasn't that he was looking to talk to anyone, but hearing others around him helped drown out the war going on within him.

Four whiskeys in and already on his fifth, a seductive laugh rang out through the bar. It sounded so familiar. A sense of longing filled him as he lifted his head up to take a look around.

That's when he caught sight of her, laughing with a man holding a pool stick. Her brown curls twisted into a messy bun, a blue silk top with a large cut out in the back, and skin tight black leggings that curved perfectly to her behind as she bent over a pool table.

It couldn't be her. Belle would NEVER come to a place like this... but he needed to see the women's face.

Faster than should have been possible for a man with a cane and 4 1/2 glasses of whiskey in his system, he made his way over. Her back was still turned to him as he approached. The closer he got, the more she looked like Belle. Her companion noticed him before she did, taking one look at Gold and muttering something about getting them another round of drinks before quickly walking off.

"Belle?"

That got her attention, but not in a good way. She turned towards him with a deep frown spread across her features. She looked ready to tell someone off until she realized who was calling her.

"M-Mr. Gold?" Her face paled drastically at the sight of him.

Relief spread through his limbs like water and without thinking he rushed forward to wrap his arms around her. "Oh Belle! I've been looking for you everywhere! I was so worried."

She cut off his rant by pushing him away and began to shake out her wet shirt, a now empty glass in her hand. God he was such an idiot...

Groaning in frustration she banished the glass down on the pool table, stumbling a little in the process.

"I'm sorry Belle. It was an accident..." Gold was trying desperately to explain but was once again cut off, this time by words.

"Can you stop calling me that? I can't STAND that awful name anymore!" Her blue orbs narrowed dangerously at him. She took a step forward, gripping the front of his well tailored suit. Closer and closer she leaned in until she was breathing in his ear.

"You told me you were dying." She continued, the anger slipping from her voice leaving only desperate whispers. "You lied? I thought you left me. I was afraid..."

His heart hammered against his ribcage. He should have found her sooner! Who knows what had happened to her in his carelessness. "Belle, I-I?"

"No not anymore! Weren't you listening!?" Through her slightly slurred words she still managed to snap at him, pulling her face away, but keeping her grip on his suit. "It's Lacey now!"

Now he was officially confused. Maybe if he was sober this would make sense. "Excuse me, what?" He replied lamely.

"My name? It's Lacey. So none of that other crap, got it?"

He nodded trying to work out why she appeared to all of the sudden have a different identity. Was it some kind of amnesia post traumatic stress or was there magic involved? He shook his head clear. There would be time to figure that all out later. Right now he had to focus on Belle... or whatever she thought her name was.

"I've been trying to find you for days. Why did you leave the hospital?"

"Why would I stay and wait there for someone you told me they were dying? You lied to me! Was anything you said to me on the phone true?"

The louder her voice became, the more people started to stare at them. "Dearie, lets go outside and talk."

"No! Why should I go anywhere with you?" She shot back trying to step back away from him.

Rumple was faster and caught ahold of her wrist. "Lacey, please."

His plea must have won her over, because she nodded. Rumplestiltskin turned, placing his hand on the small of her back to guide her away, the same way he did when he had claimed her as his price.

It took them twice as long to get outside since they were both a little drunk. When they did finally get outside, she moved out of his grasp and to the side of the building. He followed after her, trying to keep his eyes off her swaying hips. The whiskey was starting to make his mind wander.

"Well go ahead... start talking." Her body was tense and she didn't look at him.

Gold sighed, "First will you tell me where you've been staying? I really have been looking for you..."

Her shoulders slumped but still she wouldn't look at him.

"When I left the hospital I found keys...to the library and the apartment upstairs. I tried staying there but it didn't feel right. It's not mine. Not **my** home." She took a shaky intake of breath to try and stop the emotions raging within her. "So I left. The owner here is nice, has a spare room he lets me use at night."

"Oh sweetheart..." His heart ached for her, his true love with no memory and no one to turn to. Taking a step forward he felt bold enough to take ahold of her hand. His once brave Belle was drowning within this new identity. "I should have been there for you. I should have found you sooner."

"Were you really dying?" Her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes."

"Where you lying about the things you said on the phone? About me?" Her hand gripped his

"Meant every word..."

"An-And you're healthy now? You won't just up and almost die again?" She sounded concern, which shocked him. Had his words effected her that much?

"Yes everything is alright. And if it makes you feel better, I'll be much easier to find from now on." He hoped that would ease her raging emotions.

Suddenly she turned and wrapped her arms around his middle. She was hugging him! It felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. He brought up the hand that wasn't clutching his cane to return her hug. Lifting her face, cerulean eyes met his. Her breathing was labored and Gold could smell alcohol on her breath.

"Lacey, you're drunk. Let me take you home." He really shouldn't be talking since he'd been drinking as well but she needed his protection. Lacey didn't seem to feel the same.

"I won't go back to that library!" She tried to back away but Rum kept her close. He couldn't bare her running off.

"Shhhh, calm down. If not there... then where?" He kept his voice calm, rubbing her back.

A dark, sensual smirk came across his loves face. Belle never smiled like that. Never needed to.

"Take me home with you."

Now he was the one backing up. "Now dearie, I don't think that's the best idea..."

She pouted when he moved out of her grasp. "So you'd rather leave me here? With all the drunk men who don't know how to keep their hands to themselves?"

After that, the drive to his home was one big blur. One moment he was envisioning men groping her and the next he was watching her sit down on his living room couch as he brought them each a glass of red wine (as if they needed more alcohol).

They quietly shared small talk until he noticed that she was moving closer to him on the couch. Her cheeks were flushed and she was smiling at him as if he was the only thing that mattered. It was the way Belle would look after they made love. His heart melted at the sight of her, leaning in closer to her.

"There was something you lied about on the phone." She tried her hardest to sound serious only to giggle in between her words.

Amused he decided to play along, "And what is it I lied about dearie?"

He could feel her fingers crawling slowly up his chest before winding up his tie in her hand, "You told me you were ugly. You seem pretty darn handsome to me..."

It wasn't clear who had kissed who first, but the kiss was purely primal. Their hands groping for one another. He knew this was wrong. Knew she wasn't herself and couldn't truly give consent. Lacey nipped at his bottom lip, taking it into her mouth and sucking. Gold groaned in response. The liquor had gone straight to his head as he crashed her body against his. One arm wrapped around her waist, while the other fisted in her hair. One by one, he pulled out the pins that held her hair up so he could run his fingers through it.

They were in desperate need for each other. He needed to cling to the past and she needed to know why she was so drawn to him.

He slanted his lips against hers, their tongues meeting in a hot messy tangle. She made the most erotic little mewling noises when his tongue finally thrusted into her mouth to dominate the kiss. Lacey's arms were around his neck her fingers running through his greying hair while Gold's just kept her pressed up against the side of his body. His spinner fingers massaged her right breast through her top causing her breath to hitch. However, it wasn't enough and soon she was sitting astride his good leg

Keeping her in his lap Rum chucked off his suit jacket as she worked on the buttons of her shirt. It no longer mattered that she wasn't who he wanted her to be, or that she had been beyond terrified of him, they just needed to feel skin against skin. The only thing that would matter then was pleasure.

"How big is your bed?" Lacey asked out of nowhere, pulling back from their kisses.

His brows knitted together in confusion.

She spoke slowly, playfully, as if it were a game of cat and mouse. "Is it a big bed...Mr. Gold?" She made certain to thrust against him when she got to his name.

Rumplestiltskin gasped at the sensation not realizing how hard he was getting until then. "Y-yes. Big and soft and warm." He rasped, griping her hips so he could grind his hips in return.

The little minx moaned in delight, slipping off her top to reveal her black lace bra. "Take me? Take me to your big, soft, warm bed."

Not being able to resist he asked, "And what is it I should do to you in my bed love?"

She replied with a giggle, "Fuck me."

The sun shined through the curtains, illuminating the room in its glow. In the room laid a four-poster bed with a couple sleeping peacefully in it. The sheets were tangled around their waists and legs leaving their tops exposed, but neither of them felt cold. Lacey could feel the warm rays against her bare back. She cooed in content and snuggled deeper into the arms of her lover. The sound of his heartbeat filled her ears, his nails lightly raked against her scalp, and his chest rose and fell with steady breaths.

She felt so safe, so warm, so loved. Not even the hospital had given her a sense of security. This had to be what being home felt like, right? Her mind quickly made up that she would stay here forever. Turning her head, she left a single kiss on his breast bone.

He hummed in response, whispering her name _"Belle..."_

The brunette's eyes snapped open. That name. That stupid horrible name. It wasn't hers and it made her sick to be called it. Her face turned up to look at his still happily sleeping face. For a moment she tried to tell herself that he was happy, because she was in his arms. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, it was HER he brought to his bed...not Belle.

Didn't he see that? Everyone else did, since they'd constantly point it out to her. 'Belle liked this', 'Belle talked like this' and 'Belle would never do that'.

She wasn't Belle. She wouldn't pretend to be Belle. Not for any of them. Not even for him.

As quietly as she could, Lacey slipped out of Mr. Gold's arms and grabbed her clothes that laid scattered across the floor. She slipped on only her underwear, the rest she'd put on downstairs. She took one last look at him, whispering a goodbye before she turned to leave. Once she was downstairs, she threw on her clothes like lightning. Not bothering to put her heels back on, she grabbed her bag and jacket before running out the door and down the street.

It was only then that she let the tears escape and promised herself that she'd never be weak enough to need that man ever again. Because she was Lacey and Lacey didn't need anyone.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Desire

Chapter 2: Chapter 2: An Unexpected Desire

About a month after her one night with Mr. Gold, Lacey was thriving. She felt that her life had greatly improved. Finally she had come to terms with her new identity. Back in the hospital she had wanted desperately to remember who she was but now she no longer felt the need to be Belle. What made Belle so great anyway? All she needed to be was herself; nothing more and nothing less.

That night with Gold hadn't just changed her attitude but also her routine. Lacey began venturing out past the Rabbit Hole and exploring the rest of the town. It was fun meeting new people even if many of them claimed they had met her before. Those who couldn't remember not to call her Belle were quickly told off. Thankfully the waitress at the local diner respected Lacey's wishes and so they became extremely close.

Lacey knew that Ruby had been friends with Belle, but no longer attempted to thrust those old memories onto her.

"As long as you're happy and safe I'm going to be here to support you."

She couldn't help but smile at the memory before taking a sip of her coffee. It was a great to have at least one ally in this small-minded town. The girls spent most of their time together now, that is when Ruby wasn't already busy with her boyfriend Victor or working. However, as of late, Lacey had taken up helping Ruby work her shifts. Anything to stay away from the library. The key laid at the bottom of her bag but that didn't mean it belonged to her. It was Belle's library and would remain that way.

Spending her days in the diner also provided protection from Mr. Gold. Not that she was afraid of him, she just didn't want to see him. Well no, that wasn't true, he was still nice to look at...when he wasn't looking at her. The few times that she had been careless enough to let him spot her were agonizing. His expression always turned to one of hurt and longing. Hurt because she had ran from his bed without a word and longing because he wanted her back. And because Belle had yet to make an appearance, Lacey kept her distance. Her days were filled with exploring or helping Ruby, her nights spent at the bar or her new room at Granny's inn, and she liked it that way.

On this particular morning Lacey found herself rushing through the streets of Storybrooke towards Granny's. It was early, so early that the diner was technically still closed. Ruby had called her earlier than sin and begged her to come over. She was absolutely in no way, shape, or form a morning person, but the fear in her only friend's voice was enough to get her out of bed.

By the time Lacey got there Ruby was pacing the floor.

"Ruby? What the hell is going on?"

No response.

"Ruby!"

Still nothing.

Getting more and more worried she rushed over and took the taller girl by the shoulders to get her attention. It was unnerving to see Ruby like this. Where Lacey hid behind a mask of indifference, Ruby was truly brave. Seeing Ruby look so lost made her feel even more unsure of her place in the world. But she'd fake strength to help her friend. She looked her straight in the eye as she spoke, "Get ahold of yourself Rubs. Whatever it is we'll get through it."

That had been all it took to get Ruby to spill the beans. Apparently Victor and Ruby had shared a very romantic diner over a month ago which had led to very passionate and VERY unprotected sex. Ruby hadn't thought anything of it until her period was over two weeks late.

"I can't be pregnant! I just can't!" Ruby cried out, slamming her hand down on a table. "Victor isn't ready for that...I'M not ready for that." The pacing started back up again. "I mean this town is dangerous with all that mag-" She stopped in mid sentence as if she had almost let some kind of secrete slip.

No matter how close the two had become Ruby still kept things from her. Things that she believed Lacey still couldn't handle. Wasn't rebuilding herself from scraps proof enough that she was strong? It infuriated her but this wasn't the time for that.

"Well then, all you need is one of those pregnancy tests." She said without much emotion.

Ruby held up the rectangular box for inspection. It seemed too small to answer such a exceptionally large question.

"I didn't take it yet..."

"Why not?"

Ruby hung her head in shame, voice barely above a whisper "I didn't want to be alone."

Lacey softened at that and squeezed the other girl's hand, "You're not alone sweetie. I'm right here..."

Now she sat at the counter, drinking a cup of coffee and waiting. Waiting was all she could do. It felt like she was sitting on pins and needles. Ruby was scared, and it was starting to effect her. Fear was understandable, Ruby and Victor may be crazy in love but they had only been dating a few months. Besides if Ruby was pregnant who the hell would come out drinking and partying with her? A baby would totally put a damper on their freedom.

The darker haired brunette finally came out from the bathroom and came over to sit beside her.

It was silent for too long so she broke it, "Rubs?"

The other nodded in response but wouldn't look at her, "Test came back negative."

Relief ran down from her head to her toes, "OH THANK GOD! You fucking scared me Ruby!" Lacey exhaled deeply, "Call Granny you're taking the day off. We need to celebrate!"

Ruby's blank stare proved she wasn't feeling as cheerful.

With the back of her hand she wiped the tears from her eyes though Lacey couldn't tell if they were tears or joy or regret. She couldn't fathom why Ruby would be sad about not being pregnant. If it was her she'd be dancing on top of tables, "Are you...upset that you're not pregnant?"

Ruby sniffled a few times but shook her head, "No, not really. I know it's for the better. It's just...I've never been closer with anyone as I am with Victor. It could be nice to be a...I mean it might be nice. And I really do love him."

"Ruby...I love you dearly but you're not thinking with your head right now. You're so young! This is the time to be wild and free and do whatever the hell you want. Do you really want to be tied down to him completely? To him AND a baby?"

She shook her head in earnest cutting off whatever Lacey was about to say next, "I know you're right but I've been wild and all that other crap for so long. I can see myself being with him, forever." She turned so she was fully turned towards Lacey, "He accepts me for who I really am Lacey and I accept him. Neither of us want the other to be anymore than what we are."

"I think you're being crazy. A few minutes ago you didn't even want the thing."

"You just don't understand."

She was right...she didn't.

"I'm gonna call Victor. I'm sure he'll understand better than me," Lacey said at last, partly because it was obvious Ruby needed him and partly because she wanted to leave and clear her head. She stood up and pulled out her cell phone.

"Lacey no! Don't go, please. I didn't mean it like that," Ruby's tone was full of regret, she truly hadn't meant to make her friend feel alienated.

Her shoulders slumped as she sighed, "Water off a duck's back Rubs. It's fine. I'm still calling him though. If you've decided you're ready to become a milf then you at least need to discuss it with him first."

They both managed to keep straight faces for about .5 seconds before bursting out laughing, the previous tension dissipating.

"I haven't decided anything so don't write me out just yet," Ruby said once she got herself to stop laughing. "I don't know what I want."

Lacey snorted and teasingly replied, "Yeah, that's pretty obvious. Just promise me you'll seriously think about this."

With a nod she smiled, "I promise."

Lacey waited until Victor arrived since it was the nice thing to do but once he got there she slipped out through the front door. They needed to talk privately and she needed to get away from all their lovey dovey emotions.

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on? You scared me half to death Ruby! The way Lacey sounded on the phone I thought something bad had happened." Victor was trying not to scold her but Ruby should have known better than to call him out of the hospital for nothing.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I thought I could handle it on my own or with Lacey's help but she was right...I need you."

He had no clue what she could be referring to but the look on her face concerned him greatly. He took both her hands in his and sat down beside her, "It's gonna be okay, babe. I'm here now...just tell me what happened."

Ruby felt so supported and loved it only made it harder to tell him. What if she scared him away? He did use to be the town flirt before the curse broke. Before losing her memories Belle had once told her that doing the brave thing would cause true bravery to follow. So with Belle's advice and a deep breath she began to tell Victor everything.

"W-wait, you're pregnant?" He interrupted, sounding mildly alarmed at the thought.

Ruby quickly shook her head, "No! The test came back negative!" She couldn't keep eye contact with him any longer, "I-I thought I would be happy that I wasn't...but now...Now I'm just confused."

Victor Frankenstein's girlfriend being upset was a big no-no. He knew Ruby was as independent as they come but she was his girlfriend and whatever was causing her distress he would fix. Taking a step closer he brought his hand up and lifted her chin, "Do you want me to give you a baby Ruby?" He looked completely serious and she could feel the heat in his words. They made her ache.

"I-I...I..." Closing her eyes she took a calming breath to collect herself, "Maybe not right n-now...but maybe in the future? I think I'd like it...having a family with you."

It secretly made his heart melt to see her this vulnerable, knowing she almost never showed this side of herself to anyone. Anyone but him. He smiled, perfect teeth gleaming white and pulled her into his arms, "I think I'd like that too. Perhaps when things in town settle down and we're together for awhile."

She squeezed his middle and he knew then he had made her happy. He was lucky to have his little wolf lady in his life. He straightened up to look down at her but kept her in his arms, "Perhaps we should start out small? How about a dog?" He questioned in his (as Ruby called it) 'doctor' voice.

"Hmmmm...Perhaps we should start a little smaller? Maybe a hamster?" Ruby looked amused at the change of conversation.

Victor scrunched up his nose and shook his head, "Those things are just fluffier rats. What about a fish?"

"A fish?! We might as well make it a plant they'd both be just as boring."

Their laughter filled the still empty diner, neither of them stopping until he rested his forehead against her own. It grew comfortably quite as Ruby watched his eyes close in relaxation.

"Or maybe you should just move in with me already..."

She gasped, nearly choked on her breath in the process, "Oh Victor...Are you seriously asking me too? I don't want you to make a rash decision."

Their eyes met and he nodded, "I want to come home to my wolf lady every night. So yes, I'm seriously asking you to."

Ruby answered with a fiery lip locking kiss.

Aimlessly Lacey roamed the streets, replaying her conversation with Ruby over in her mind. Truth be told she was still angry. The sting of Ruby's words were still fresh.

"You just don't understand."

So what if she didn't understand what it was like to want to lay down roots with someone? Maybe she didn't want to. Who the hell decided that a woman should need a man to make her happy anyway? She was perfectly fine being independent...

Although, Lacey couldn't fight the nagging feeling that once upon a time she had both.

Her mind traveled back to Mr. Gold and the night she had spent with him. As much as she hated to admit it, the memories of that night replayed in her head more often than not. She tried to tell herself it had only been a moment of bad judgment. At that point she had been so unsure of herself and so very drunk, who could blame her for falling into his arms?

Not that it hadn't been enjoyable. On the contrary it had been very enjoyable. He had listened to her every moan, her every sigh to ensure her pleasure. A shiver ran through her at the memory of his breath caressing her face while he buried himself inside her. It had felt like her soul had bled into his and his into hers.

Lacey wanted more than anything to stand on her own two feet but the more time that passed the more she longed for that Earth-shattering feeling. Emotions began to swell up in her chest, leaving her tense and uncomfortable. Ruby would probably say she needed a 'good cry'...what the hell would crying solve?

Determined to keep her feelings in check, she took a deep calming breath before walking back into the Rabbit Hole. The place was more or less open all day long. The owner believed people had reasons to drink during the day too. She was inclined to agree.

Holding herself up high she sat at the bar. A shot or two sounded like the perfect thing to chase her blues away. Screw Gold! If he only wanted his precious little Belle, then she only wanted her freedom.

He wouldn't tie her down like Victor tied down Ruby. She wouldn't be fooled by candle light dinners and cheap romance that caused women to do stupid things-Like forget to use a condom for example. Lacey had indeed felt for Ruby's predicament, but she still couldn't help but roll her eyes. If Ruby wasn't so busy being in love, she would have remembered to protect herself.

Lacey would never be so stupid as to forget to use a-...

"Oh fuck..." The brunette muttered, wracking her memory for the vital piece of information. All she could remember was how pleasurable it was, but he had to have slipped one on before slipping inside of her right? RIGHT? They both couldn't have been that drunk...that stupid! No...she was the one being stupid because the last time she had her period was...it was...

"Oh no. Please no..."

This had to be paranoia. Her friend had just had a pregnancy scare so now she was paranoid. There was no other explanation...

Her hand pressed against her flat stomach and some how her paranoia grew into terror.

"Lacey!" The owner called, making his way over to her, "What can I get you doll-face?"

It took her a few minutes but she finally answered, "I don't think I should...Not tonight..."

"Suit yourself," He shrugged and walked off.

Lacey knew what she needed to do to disconfirm her fears but at the moment was immobilized with fear. A baby...

What if she was having Mr. Gold's baby?


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected News

Chapter 3: The Unexpected News

Note: THIS STORY HAS NOT BEEN ABANDONED

Mr. Gold couldn't seem to find the will power to get out of bed on this Wednesday morning. It had been exactly one month, two weeks and three days since the morning he woke up to find Lacey gone from his bed. The feeling of betrayal still twisted uncomfortably in his gut. He hadn't done anything to warrant such disrespect. He might have longed for his Belle through most of it, but he had done his very best to please her. Which he was certain he had done by the wanton sounds she had made all night long.

Not wanting to dwell on the memories he sat up with a grunt. The alarm clock besides his bed told him it was already 7 AM. He was usually half way out the door around this time, but he just didn't have it in him to care. If it wasn't for the fact Neal was in town he'd most likely never get out of bed. Even so, most of Neal's time was taken up by Henry. Not that he was jealous or anything, not really anyway, there was just nothing else to keep his mind off of Lacey.

Tracking her down would be easy with the earring he had found on the stairs. She belonged with him whether she was Belle or Lacey or whoever, but his anger and hurt stopped him from seeking her out. Rumplestiltskin wasn't fond of these conflicting feelings. It was unlike him to not know what he wanted. More than anything he wanted Belle back. Which seemed impossible without attempting to have Lacey fall in love with him, but at this point he was flat out avoiding her...

Charming had told him he was giving up too easily-that just because he had lost the battle didn't mean he should surrender the war.

"If it had only taken one night of passion to break through mine and Mary Margaret's cursed identities, then it would have been a lot easier to get Emma to believe in magic. You've got to get back out there and win her heart."

"Easy for you to say..." He had grumbled back unpleasantly.

"It didn't take one night to make Belle fall in love with you did it? So I don't understand why you expect for it to take one night with Lacey..."

Rumplestiltskin growled at the memory. Why he continued to go to the Prince for advice was beyond him. He had a bloody answer for everything! It didn't matter that he was right, it was still annoying. In truth he had no idea what he had done to get Belle to fall in love with him. All he could remember was becoming more and more enamored with her kindness, her beauty, and her bravery until poof she had kissed him and professed her love for him. He didn't want to think about the monstrous behavior that had followed.

It was enough motivation to finally get him out of bed. Gripping the smooth handle of his cane he was able to stand tall and prepare himself for the day. Before Emma had come to town putting on his suit and tie was like putting on war paint for Mr. Gold. It had hid his vulnerability from prying eyes, so that no one saw anything but the emotionless man he pretended to be. Now was no different.

It was already 7:45 by the time he was finishing his breakfast of a cup of coffee and two pieces of rye toast. He was still taking his sweet time, putting on his suit jacket and heading out towards his car. Just because he had found the motivation to get out of bed didn't mean he had a reason to rush.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It appeared he did have a reason.

Gold hadn't seen her until after he got out of his car and walked around to the front of his shop. There she stood, all legs and long, dark brown hair. Ruby Lucus impatiently leaned up against the front door. Her expression read annoyed but an underline of panic shined through. The second she caught sight of him she ran towards him.

"Where the hell have you been?! You're shop is never closed!"

Her scolding only received a growl in return, "I don't see how it's any of your business Miss. Lucus." Digging through his pocket to pull out his key, Gold strode past her so he could unlock the shop. "Don't you have some rundown diner to run?"

Ruby chose to ignore his comments. Bickering wouldn't get them anywhere. She needed answers and she needed them now. "Look Gold. I wouldn't be here unless it was important!" Knowing very well that at any moment he could slam the door in her face she quickly cut to the chase, "It's about Lacey."

The words shot him dead. The mere mention of her name surged through him like a jolt of lightening. Lacey had rejected him, but it was still Belle's body that could be in danger. Both women were beyond different from one another and yet somehow the same. In his heart they felt like the same... Loving Lacey felt like a betrayal to Belle, but wasn't Lacey in fact Belle?

Rumplestiltskin turned towards the wolf girl at his side. The tightness in his chest making it near imposable to speak, "What's happened? Is she alright?"

Her dark brown eyes dropped, her voice unusually timid, "I'm not sure...I haven't see her in days. I'm starting to get worried. She's free to go where she likes but she's never stayed away for this long...Please tell me you've seen her."

So she had up and disappeared again. It appeared she had a knack for it. She had fled from his bed in the middle of the night without any explanation. Probably to scurry back to the lustful men at the bar. Belle would have never been that cruel to him...

"I'm sorry to tell you this dearie but I have not seen the illusive Lacey. It seems she enjoys a different quality of company these days. Good luck finding her." He made to make his get away into the shop when Ruby's hand clasped his elbow.

Her dark brown eyes were wide in disbelief, "Wait...so you're not going to help me find her? I thought you were suppose to be her true love!"

A bad tasted rolled around in his mouth, but he wouldn't let his mask break, "She made it quite clear she no longer wants me. If she did she'd be here."

Ruby had to surprise a growl, "So...you're just going to let her wander around lost? She's the one walking around living a false life, battling with conflicting emotions and you're just gonna give up? Well fine, you do what you want, I'll find her myself." Not wanting to hear any more of his excuses Ruby turned and began walking away. She paused suddenly, looking over her shoulder at him. "You know, Belle would have never given up on you." Whirling on her heel she stalked away, leaving Gold once again alone with his thoughts.

He managed to make it inside of the shop just as a tidal wave of shame crashed down around him. No longer feeling steady on his feet, he sat himself on a stool that he kept behind the front counter for times when his knee was giving him trouble. Even after sitting down he was forced to grip the edge of the counter. Whether is was to keep from falling over or to stop from breaking things he wasn't sure.

Ruby and David were right; he had given up. The thought made him sick. Rumplestiltskin never gave up. Countlessly he was faced with failure, but that had never deterred him. After lifetimes of none stop work he was finally starting to feel rundown. It was as if happiness was always out of his reach, and just when he'd be about to grasp it, it would slip away. His happiness with Belle always seemed to be in danger. From his own trust issues, to her 30 year imprisonment, to memory loss and now her new identity. When was fate going to stop toying with them? Was it too much to ask to be happy with the only woman who had ever truly loved him?

The only thing keeping them apart now was his pride. He was sitting here like a spoiled child. Refusing to go after her like he had when he had cast Belle out of the Dark Castle.

If Belle were here now she'd be disgusted. She would have looked him straight in the eye, stared down the beast within and tamed it. His brave little Belle didn't care if he hid behind green scales or cold hardened skin, she never failed to see past his defenses. Like the curtains that had once covered every window in the Dark Castle, she ripped them all away to reveal something he never knew he had within him. Light.

"You're a coward, Rumplestiltskin."

Gold buried his face in his hands. He was letting Belle down again, like the monster he was.

The chiming sound of a bell alerted him to someone stepping into his shop. Immediately his defenses went up. The last thing he needed was Emma and the Charmings, or worse Regina, seeing him in this weakened state. He dropped his hands, straightened his back and prepared a snide remark for whoever it was coming into his lair.

"Mr. Gold?"

The sound of her accent was unmistakable, but he didn't want to believe she was really here. But there Lacey stood, her arms crossed over her middle, as if trying to make herself appear smaller. She wasn't dressed as provocatively as the last time he saw her, but her style still didn't resemble any part of Belle.

Lacey gave no clues as to why she was there. Whatever the reason Gold wouldn't let her take advantage of him this time around, "Well, look who's finally come back."

Instantly her face hardened, his tone turning her cold. For a fleeting moment it looked as if she was just going to turn and leave, but she held her ground. With her head held high she took a step closer, "I need to talk to you."

"Is that so? Well, I'm shocked dearie. You didn't seem to have anything to say to me before you snuck out of my house without a word." Taking ahold of his cane he began turning away to his back room, just looking at her made him feel weak, "Whatever it is you have to say you'll just have to keep to yourself."

For someone wearing 5 inch heels Lacey moved quickly, slamming her hand down on the counter top, "Don't you DARE dismiss me! You will listen to what I have to say!"

Rumplestiltskin wasn't sure where it came from but suddenly he was shaking with rage. He took a single dangerous step towards her, "You don't get to order me around dearie. No one plays me for a fool."

His advance didn't threaten Lacey in the slightest, in fact she took a step closer to him. "What the hell is that suppose to mean? Play you for a fool?"

"You were obviously embarrassed by our little encounter, so you thought it better to run off than to face me come morning."

Her mouth dropped and for a fleeting moment, she looked honestly hurt, but it was quickly replaced with anger, "Is that what you really fucking think of me? That I'm just some coward?!" Her voice rose in time with her temper.

She couldn't remember ever being this angry before. He was playing the victim while turning her into the bad guy. "I wasn't embarrassed you idiot!" In her frustration Lacey shoved at Gold's chest. She wanted him to **pay** for what he had done to her.

"Keep your hands OFF me!" He snapped, catching one of her wrists in his hand.

"That's not what you were saying that night!" Lacey shot back though her defenses were weakening, and Gold could see the tears begin to well up in her eyes. "Is it because I'm not her? Is that it? You couldn't turn me into your Belle, so now you want no part of me!"

"That's got nothing to do with it!" She tried to tear away from him, but he kept a firm grip on her wrist. "You left. You told me you needed me, but you ran away like all the others." Now he was the one of the verge of tears.

"I was never embarrassed! I wanted to sleep with you that night!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE!?" He shouted in anguish, his voice horse from all the screaming.

Lacey shook her head and turned away so she didn't have to look at his eyes and the sadness that laid there. "It...I-it doesn't matter." She had been using all of her will power to stop her tears until finally they escaped and made their way down her face.

Her tears broke something in him. They were too much like Belle's, spilling from clear blue eyes, rolling down flushed cheeks and past trembling parted lips. He'd hurt her just like he had Belle. If he had never named her his price, Belle would be safe! There would be no Lacey, no lost memories, no imprisonment. Belle had been one of the last truly good people in the world and he had broken her.

Gold whispered out her name, begging for her to look at him, she only shook her head 'no' in reply. He relinquished the grasp on her wrist and carefully took ahold of her forearms. "It does matter. To me it matters. Tell me Lacey...please?" Rumple soften his tone hoping to sooth Lacey's tears.

She stubbornly shook her head. "It doesn't matter...not any more."

"I don't understand dearie. Why not any more?"

Their eyes met, hers no longer watering. Whatever vulnerability she had been feeling moments ago was gone.

"Because I'm pregnant. It's yours."

Instantly his hands dropped to his sides, his dark brown eyes going wide in disbelief. Belle was pregnant. Pregnant with HIS child! Except he hadn't been sleeping with Belle when the child was conceived...

"That's...That's not possible." Gold stuttered over his words, shaking his head in denial.

The fire in her eyes flared back to life but her voice was cold as ice, "It IS yours but that won't matter for much longer either." Without elaborating she turned on her heels and wrenched open the door of the shop. Lacey looked over her shoulder at him. The look in her eyes holding the decision she had just now made, "I'll be getting rid of it by the end of this week."

A second later the door was slammed shut, but Rumplestiltskin had already sunk down to the floor. He was left sitting there on the floor of his shop, sobs silently wracking his body as he begged for the one person who could make this right again.

Belle...


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Decision

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Decision

"You're going to meet WHO?!"

"I know it's crazy but he sounded desperate. We've given Regina so many chances in the past, so why not him?"

Mary Margaret chased after her husband and blocked the front door of her apartment with her body. "But this is Rumplestiltskin we're talking about!"

David moved towards her, placing his hands on Mary Margaret's forearms and rubbing them gently to sooth her. "He asked for my help, Snow. What kind of man would I be if I at least didn't hear him out?"

"David, he tricked me into killing Cora! He cannot be trusted." She was trying desperately to reason with him but to no avail.

"He won't try anything now that Neal is in town. Besides, I have a feeling it's about Belle-" he paused catching his mistake, "-Lacey. She's the only reason he would ask for my help before." David's mind was clearly made up.

Snow sighed in defeat and eased off of the door, "Well...just be careful alright?"

With a smile, he left a swift kiss on her cheek before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

By the time David finally got to Granny's, Gold was already waiting. He made his way over to the back booth where the older man sat. He opened his mouth to apologize only to be scolded.

"You're late, dearie." Though he was trying to sound intimidating, David could tell how agitated Rumplestiltskin really was.

With a sigh David sat down across from the former Dark One, "Yeah, well my wife wasn't too happy to hear that I was coming to meet you. Not after you tricked her into taking someone's life."

Gold rolled his eyes, his agitation slowly turning into aggravation. "When are you two going to let that go? I didn't deceive her. Our dear Snowwhite knew exactly what she was doing and what would happen. Any regret she felt after has nothing to do with me."

It was a hard thing to admit but for once David knew that Rumplestiltskin was right. Snow could have refused the deal; no one had forced her. "Look, just tell me what you want."

"It's Lacey. She...Well, she came to see me."

David was stunned. He had figured Gold's problem had something to do with Lacey, but he had never thought that SHE would go out of her way to see HIM. The prince smiled, stumbling over his words in a rush to get them out, "W-Well that's great news!" He winked knowingly, "I told you she wouldn't be able to stay away for long!"

However Rumplestiltskin's face remained hardened and cold. He looked away from Charming's gaze, looking like he was about to be sick. "Gold?" The corners of the Prince's mouth turned down, "What happened? What did she say?"

It took a few tries before Gold was finally able to force the word out, "Pregnant..."

David shook his head in denial, "I'm sorry...It sounded like you just said 'pregnant'..."

"Aye, indeed I did," was the solemn reply.

There was a long moment of awkward silence, both men looking extremely uncomfortable, their shoulders were tense and their eyes wandered anywhere but one another. Neither of them knew what else to say. The silence finally broken by David's nervous chuckle. It was hard to believe that the Dark One had the capability to conceive children. He was a demon, an imp...so how could he?

"Are you sure?"

David regretted asking the moment the question left his lips; anger flashed through Gold's brown eyes, his voice raising louder with each passing moment, "No dearie. This is all just one big joke! I've called you down here for nothing-OF COURSE I"M SURE!"

"Take it easy! I just wasn't sure it was possible with you being the Dark One..."

Before David was able to say more Granny made her way over with two cups of coffee and set them down on the table. The older women crossed her arms over her chest, glaring down at the two of them like children. It was as if she had sensed the tension building "Whatever is going on over here you two better keep it down. I won't have you scaring away my costumers."

David smiled apologetically "Sorry Granny. Won't happen again." She quickly glanced over at Gold, who ignored her presence completely, before nodding and walking off to another table.

David collected his thoughts and cleared his throat awkwardly before a honest smile spread across his face. "Well I guess this means congratulations are in order? There's nothing more beautiful than a baby. This will definitely bring you two closer!" It was then that he noticed how unhappy the dark wizard looked, "But...you're not happy. Why aren't you happy?"

The question appeared to crumble Gold's last defense. He looked older than David had ever seen him and was unable to meet his gaze while he spoke. "She...she came to my shop...I think for help, but I said all the wrong things and we fought. And when she told me...I shut down. All I could think about was how she wasn't Belle. It's as if some other women is having a baby that should be mine and Belle's..."

Not needing to hear any more Charming promptly cut the other man off, "That's where you're wrong! Lacey might not be anything like Belle, but she's still somehow apart of her. Whatever regrets you're having you need to put aside and take care of her. She's your true love and now she's carrying your child. That's your reality, Gold." Gaining no response David sighed and continued, "Don't you see this could all be for the better? If you prove to Lacey you're going to protect her and your child, she may fall in love with you again which will bring Belle back!"

Gold's eyes only darkened, his slender hands gripping the sides of the coffee mug.

"There's more...isn't there?"

Rumplestiltskin only nodded at first, not knowing if he'd be strong enough to say it out loud. Thinking and obsessing over it was one thing, but actually admitting it to another was a completely different difficultly.

"She told me she was getting rid of it. I had to beg Ruby to tell me when...Today at 10 o'clock am Lacey French has an appointment scheduled for an abortion..." The word felt putrid on his lips and try as he might to hold back his tears, he just wasn't strong enough.

The Prince's mouth fell open, unable to do anything but gape at the man sitting across from him. "Wh-Why would she want to do that? Is that what you want?"

It was Gold's turn to fumble over his words, "N-No! Absolutely not...Having a baby with Belle would make me the happiest man in the world..."

"So then tell her that! Tell her not to go through with it!"

"How could I possibly ask that of her? To keep the child of the man she hates."

David rolled his eyes, "She does not hate you. If she hated you why would she have gone out of her way to tell you about the baby in the first place?"

Rumple looked unsure, not knowing whether or not to believe the Prince's words. "Lets for a moment, entertain the idea that you might be right...what would you have me do?"

Charming's signature optimistic smile sprang to his face, "Go and get her back."

White. Everything in the damn waiting room was white. From the walls, to the floors, to the outdated magazines, to the white vase of white daises on the respetionest's white desk. Everything was fucking white; and it was starting to freak Lacey out. It was as if they were trying to prove something with all this white. As if white walls could make her feels safe enough to go through with this. As if white would convince everyone that this was a clean place and NOT a place where unborn children were killed.

Looking around she noticed all the other women sitting around her. They all seemed so calm and collected while they filled out their paper work or talked to the women next to them. Lacey felt horribly out of place. Here she was, a frazzled mess while everyone else around her had their shit together. Even the pregnant lady who looked weeks overdue was relaxingly, stroking her belly while looking out the window. She didn't have that obnoxious overflowing mommy-to-be joy about her...she was just content. Content sitting there, stroking the life inside of her like nothing else in the world mattered. Lacey suddenly hated the women, not because of something she was doing, but because she was everything Lacey wasn't in that moment. She must have felt Lacey's jealous stare because she looked over in her direction and only smiled softly in return. Out of shame Lacey had to look away, it wasn't this women's fault she was pregnant and unhappy.

Sighing in frustration, the brunette tried to refocus on the seemingly never-ending health forms. Each question made her more and more nervous. Why did they need to know every little thing about her? It was bad enough knowing she couldn't lie about who she was or why she was here. In a town so small with only one hospital, word was bound to get around. What happened to a person's privacy? The choices Lacey made were her business and her business alone!

She just needed this 'thing' out of her so she could stop thinking about him and go back to drinking and parting seven days a week. It was his fault she was in this predicament in the first place. He used her because he couldn't have his Belle. She had rocked his world that night but that didn't seem to be good enough. 'Fuck him, I don't need him. I can do this all on my own,' She thought, but she only half believed it.

In truth Lacey was lost. When she first found out about the baby, she had no idea what to do or even what her options were. That was the reason behind her trip to Gold's shop, to find help. Against her better judgment she went to him, wanting answers and secretly hoping for his support in whatever decision she made. What she hadn't wanted was an argument. Which, in the end, was exactly what she got-an argument about Belle and wounded pride. In anger she claimed to have made up her mind about what to do about the pregnancy, in anger she made the appointment to rid herself of it, and in anger she showed up here today...but now Lacey was unsure if anger was the only reason behind her rash decision.

But what other choice did she have? She wasn't ready to be a parent. With a new sense of purpose, Lacey flipped the page over and began to read the next set of questions. In case of emergency contact? Why the hell would she need one of those? Weren't these things safe? Weren't doctor's suppose to know what they were doing?

A sense of dread hit her in the pit of her stomach, causing her hands to tremble. What if she bleed to death during the procedure? Or what if the doctor did something wrong and fucked up her lady parts? The more erratic fears that came to mind the more panic surged through her entire body.

Was she really brave enough to go through with this? And could she really live with herself afterwards? She was about to end an innocent life just so she could be free to do what she wanted...was it alright to be selfish? Or was she making a huge mistake?

Is this what Belle would have done? Taken the easy way out so she could go on pretending nothing ever happened? Lacey expected not; from what she had heard, Belle was just too good to be true. She probably never would have gotten herself into as big of a mess in the first place.

The forms in front of her began to blur forcing Lacey to shut her eyes and clutched the clipboard to her chest in an attempt to stop the tears. She felt she was letting down some part of herself that she didn't even know existed.

Faster than he believed possible, Mr. Gold made his down the hallway towards the OBGYN's office. He had never been to this part of the hospital before, but tried his best to navigate it as quickly as he could. Even one moment wasted could end up costing him everything. Once the doctors started the procedure, he knew there was no stopping it. The pain in his ankle shot up his entire leg, making it more difficult to walk, but he wouldn't give up. No matter the cost he had to stop Lacey.

Rumplestiltskin refused to lose another child as a result of his selfishness...

His heart pounded heavily against his ribs as he neared the white double doors of the waiting room. Pushing aside any embarrassment he might have felt, he opened the door and stepped inside. There was only a handful of women inside, but to him they were all in the way of finding his goal. His eyes scanned the room, noticing each of their faces until his eyes finally landed on the profile of Lacey. She appeared to be almost curled into herself, hair falling over her face and arms wrapped around her middle. The sight irked him, this was not the enraged Lacey he had pictured finding. Slowly he made his way over to her; the closer he got, the more distraught she appeared to be. He is unsure of what her reaction to seeing him will be but he won't back down now.

"Lacey?" He uttered, making sure to speak softly so not to startle her. Her head snapped up at the sound of her name; her blue eyes settling on him and a number of emotions play against her face, but mostly she just looked perturbed.

"W-What are you doing here?" She tried to sound indifferent, but the lone tear that escapes from her eye betrays her.

Rumple cannot help but want to wrap his arms around her. Belle or not, the sight of her in tears hurts him deeply. "May I sit?" He finally asks, motioning to the chair beside her. It takes her a moment but then nods. His leg is thankful to be sitting, the pain only slowly beginning to dull. Turning towards her he catches notice of her trembling hands gripping a white clipboard. Perhaps she is just as frightened as he is.

Lacey was beyond shocked to see Mr. Gold standing there. He was the last person she had expected to see but some part of her is glad for it. Her head had been spinning and her chest had felt tight only moments ago; she was sure it had been some kind of panic attack, but seeing Gold somehow broke the cycle. He asked if he could sit down, she nodded if only to stop the thoughts of never ending guilt. Once he sat she could see just how out of breath he was, giving the impression he'd attempted to run here. He looked just as disheveled and out of place as she did sitting here. It was near impossible not to grin at the pair they made. She wondered if anyone else noticed how utterly opposite and yet somehow strangely connected they were.

"Lacey I-. I haven't come here to stop you on what might be what you truly want... but I couldn't let you go through with this before telling you my side." His grip on his cane was tight, enough for her to see the whites of his knuckles. However it wasn't in anger but in fear. She listened as he chose his words with care, knowing he was doing so for both of their sakes. He looked over at her from the corner of his eye and licked his bottom lip nervously.

"Go on..." She urged, "I'm listening."

Gold nodded in reply before continuing, "Let me start off by saying how truly sorry I am for what happened in my shop. I was hurt because you left during the night, and that hurt turned into anger, but that doesn't excuse my behavior-"

"I never meant to make you feel that way...And I'm sorry too for yelling, and for leaving," Lacey said suddenly, knowing that was another issue that needed discussing.

He turned his head to look at her and smirked slightly, "There's nothing to forgive, dearie. There aren't many out there who are brave enough to stand up to the beast the way you did."

She wanted to ask him what he meant by that when a nurse came over, "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but Lacey did you fill out those forms? We need them before we can get started." The nurse smiled kindly down at her, seemingly not annoyed by the fact Lacey had sat here for thirty minutes. Lacey placed the near empty forms in her lap and frowned deeply, feeling another wave of nerves hit her.

"I think we need another minute." Gold replied for her.

The nurse nodded knowingly, "Of course, take all the time you need," and walked off to check on another patient.

"Thanks..." She replied her eyes never leaving the paperwork.

"Lacey... talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." His accent grew thicker with his worry, it made her feel good to have such attention.

She wrinkled her nose and frowned at herself. "I know it's silly, but I'm terrified of going through with this." Panic returned to her eyes when she looked up at him, "What if I die?"

Rumple had a hard time stifling a chuckle, "Dearie, this isn't the Dark Ages. Nothing will happen to you." Wanting to make a point he took hold of her hand and squeezing it gently, "You have my word." His touch startled her but she did not pull away.

"S-So do you think I should go through with it? Is it the right thing to do?"

Her question left him speechless. If there was one thing Belle and Lacey had in common it was their sense of independence, neither women sought the approval of others. In fact is was usually he who went to Belle for validation on his actions. But this woman, Belle, Lacey-whomever-her identity didn't matter as much as her need for him; so he put what he wanted aside (the way Belle would have) and answered. "I can't answer that sweetheart...Only you can decide what's right for yourself. It's your body and your life." She wouldn't meet his eyes as he spoke, but he can tell she's listening. "I don't, however, want you to believe I wouldn't help you with whatever you needed if you did decided to keep the baby...or perhaps give it up for adoption. I will support any decision you make."

"I hadn't thought about adoption," Lacey confesses quietly, finally returning his gaze. Unsure how else to comfort her he tried a small smile and another reassuring squeeze of her hand. Somehow it was enough because she leaned her head against his shoulder. "You know...this is the most adult conversation we've ever had." She said teasingly. Her tone caused him to relax a little.

"Yes, quite enjoyable. Lets keep it this way." Lacey giggled and nuzzled her face against him. A few moments passed by in silence but he wouldn't rush her. "Tell me honestly...You have to be honest with me!" She tilted her head up so she could look into his eyes, her own once again held the ferocity he had started getting use to. "Do you want this baby? If it was totally up to you, would you want it?"

Rumplestiltskin found it difficult to answer. He tried to hide his initial fear. Not only did he not want his words to effect her decision, but he had never allowed himself to think of having another child. He had spent lifetimes searching for Bealfire so they could be a family again, but Bea was a man now and didn't need him the way he use to. He may have never let the thought of having a baby stop him from finding Bea, but some part of him had hoped that after being reunited perhaps he and Belle could settle down. And though his relationship with his son was still on the rocks, Rumplestiltskin looked down into the crystal blue eyes that belonged to the women he loved, threw his fears into the dark and smiled. "Nothing, would make me happier."

Lacey's face flushed and for a second she looked a little scared.

His body tensed at the thought that he had frightened her away with her honesty. "I don't wish to pressure you though...if you still want to go through with...with the abortion I'll wait right here for you till you get out."

His words touched Lacey's heart and filled her with warmth. This was a new side of him, and she found herself enjoying it. He truly just wanted what she thought best for her, not what he thought was best for her. Lifting her head off his shoulder she smiled and shook her head. "No...take me home? Please?" The worry washed away from his face before nodding.

"As the lady wishes." He stood, offering his arm to her which she took without any hesitation. They walked out arm in arm both feeling a little unsure of the future but willing to face it together.

Author's Note 2: PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I could really use some serious input on what people think about my story thus far :)


End file.
